The Gorgeous Palaces
"The Gorgeous Palaces" is the second episode of the first season of The I-Land, and the second episode of the series overall. Synopsis The group argues over next steps. K.C. has a traumatic encounter with Brody, who sets the others on edge with his increasingly volatile behavior. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Chase steps on a broken shard of glass before heading into the water where she finds an inflatable raft and more sharks waiting for her. In the raft she finds a bag full of bullets and a medical case. As she heads back to shore, she gives Brody the cold shoulder before hiding the raft and the cases she’s found from him. Alone, Chase speaks to Cooper and he tells her he wants to survive. Promising not to tell the others what she’s found, she shows him the contents from the raft, including a packet of gum that has the word 39 on it. He agrees that they should keep this a secret for now before heading off with Mason for their morning hunt. After a particularly tense encounter in the woods between K.C. and Brody, with the group he brings up moving in-land again. Cooper squares up to him this time and punches him in the jaw, leading to a fight that eventually ends with him threatening Chase with a knife. The group turn on Brody, seeing the sort of person he is, and it’s here we see his lust for power. As a storm hits, the group scramble for cover, split up and separated in the ensuing chaos. Cooper eventually finds Chase hiding in the inflatable raft and scrambles inside for cover. As the storm passes, she heads back to the site of the sign and finds a weird item on the ground. Just for a moment, the camera shows “Property of I-Land” on the side of the shell Chase has been blowing into, as she rushes off down the island. After a tense encounter with Brody, she heads back to the cases with the item in-tow, which appears to be a key of some sort. Realizing that the lock on the case may well have something to do with numbers, she works her way through a series of equations before managing to open the locked case. Inside, she finds a revolver and, coupled with the bullets she found on the raft, loads the gun up and heads back to the group. After sharpening her blade, Cooper heads off for a hike with Chase through the tropics of the island, miles away from the group. Out in the wilderness they come across a large abandoned building which appears to be a hotel. With running water coming from a fountain, they hurry back to the group in record time and tell them about the beds and what they’ve found. Unfortunately Chase’s antagonistic behaviour lands her in the bad books with everyone else who see her as a bad influence and tell her to leave. Alone, she sleeps in the raft out in the woods while continuing to have flashes to a life gone by. Grabbing her from the raft in the morning, the group drag her to the beach where they find Brody stabbed in the stomach with her knife. As she blacks out, she awakens inside a strange, futuristic room lying on a bed. Cast Main *Natalie Martinez as Chase *Kate Bosworth as KC *Ronald Peet as Cooper *Kyle Schmid as Moses *Sibylla Deen as Blair *Gilles Geary as Mason *Anthony Lee Medina as Donovan *Kota Eberhardt as Taylor *Michelle Veintimilla as Hayden *Alex Pettyfer as Brody Recurring *Maria Conchita Alonso as Chase's mother Trivia Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes